Dear Rabbit
by pythonessie126
Summary: "Yo quería reparar nuestros lazos, pero ella me temía aún. Yo era el lobo, el predador redimido. Ella el conejo, la presa aterrorizada. Mas bajo la nieve, el frío y la soledad, pueden pasar muchas cosas". Hiakure.
1. Querido conejo

Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco la canción en la que basé este capítulo.

* * *

La ví correr de mí en cuanto me acerqué a ella, pero a diferencia de otras veces fui tras ella. Realmente quería hablar con ella y enmendar las cosas aunque sabía que ella no confiaba en mí.

_Querido conejo, mis piernas se están debilitando al perseguirte._

_Los campos de nieve no se verían tan grandes si tú supieses_

_que esta sangre en mis dientes lleva mucho tiempo seca,_

_y una vez te atrapé, pero yo no estaba del todo bien._

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a caminar bajo circunstancias extremas, mi edad, junto con el frío y el tiempo que llevaba buscando a Kurenai, comenzaron a conseguir que mis fuerzas comenzaran a flaquear. Ya tenía pensado regresar a la aldea cuando la ví, atrapada por el frío, en el suelo y tan debilitada como yo.

En cuanto oyó mis pasos y me vio, intentó levantarse y huir de ahí, mas el frío no dejó responder a su cuerpo. Me miró asustada.

–Si cree que el bosque es lo suficientemente grande para huir de mí, está equivocada.–le dije.

Hace mucho que no trataba con Kurenai, al menos desde lo que pasó algunos meses después de la muerte de mi amada Hiromi. Kurenai había ido a verme con algo de sake y todo terminó con ella y yo teniendo relaciones en la cama que antes había compartido con Hiromi. Aquello desembocó en un romance que resultó un tormento para Kurenai. Yo era demasiado altivo y frío, ella era suave y amable. Las cosas entre ambos llegaron a punto muerto cuando, sin querer, la llamé con el nombre de mi esposa en la cama y ella terminó reprendiéndome por no ser capaz de olvidar su muerte. Trato de culpar lo ebrio o lo deprimido que yo estaba en aquel momento, pero ninguna excusa justifica que después yo abusara de Kurenai hasta dejarla herida. Me dí cuenta de que yo no estaba en un buen estado.

_Así que te digo, que estarás a salvo conmigo._

_Conejo, mis garras están heridas así que no tengas miedo._

_Yo podría mantenerte cálido mientras tú solo intentes ser valiente._

Tratando de eliminar aquel funesto recuerdo de mi mente, me limité a decirle a Kurenai

–Créame, estará a salvo conmigo. No tengo intenciones de herirla.

Sabía que ella no me creía. Lo notaba en el terror de su mirada de color rubí. Así que decidí acercarme a ella. Ante sus ojos, la escena era comparable a la de un tigre acechando a una cierva herida.

Miré la nieve a mis pies. Estaba manchada de rojo dadas las gotas de sangre que caían de mis heridas manos. Me había realizado varios cortes con hielo hace algún rato atrás.

Teniendo mis manos heridas, esperaba que Kurenai estuviese menos asustada. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras me quitaba el manto que cubría mi espalda y lo colocaba sobre su frío cuerpo para mantenerla cálida. Tras lo cual, rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos.

Traté de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los cerró mientras bajaba la cabeza, derramando lágrimas de miedo.

–Trate de ser valiente por favor.–le pedí–al menos por esta vez.

_Sí, sé que soy un lobo, y que soy conocido por morder._

_Pero al resto de mi manada atrás los he dejado._

_Y mis dientes podrán ser afilados. Y he sido criado para matar._

_Pero la idea de carne fresca ahora me está volviendo enfermo._

Miré a Kurenai mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Sabía que ella me odiaba y me temía por todo lo que pasó, y yo era el único culpable. Yo era el líder de un clan frío y soberbio, donde sus miembros eran conocidos por ser verdaderas fieras a la hora de atacar. Pero quería dejar atrás eso, quería dejar atrás esa fea reputación que causaba un respeto pavoroso en la gente de la aldea. Sí, tal vez tenía la fuerza suficiente y tal vez me forzaron a ocultar cualquier sentimiento, pero eso me había llevado a romper lazos con todos. Mis hijas, mi sobrino, incluso la mujer que ahora me esforzaba n mantener cálida.

–Le dije que podría estar a salvo con..–dije volteando a ver a Kurenai, pero estaba inconsciente.

Miré el cielo, estaba oscuro ya. Y muy frío. Y de pronto oí un ruido.

En pleno bosque, y con la nieve y la oscuridad, cualquiera podía atacar. Un depredador, un criminal, incluso la misma noche. Sin perder más tiempo, cargué a Kurenai sobre mis hombros y huí de ahí. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la aldea, de pronto sentí algo cortarme el tobillo.

Solté un gruñido gutural y me detuve. Arranqué un jirón de mi ropa para vendarme la herida y volví a la aldea.

_Así que conejo, por favor deja de mirar hacia otro lado._

_Hace frío allá afuera, así que ¿por qué no quedarse aquí, bajo mi cola?_

Kurenai despertó poco después de que yo la dejara sobre mi cama, tratando de mantenerla a salvo.

En cuanto me vio, trató de alejarse e ir hacia la puerta, queriendo escapar. La detuve antes de que llegara a la puerta.

–Solo por esta noche–pedí–solo por esta noche, olvídese de que me odia. No la culparía si mañana continúa odiándome. Yo fuí el que arruinó las cosas entre ambos.

Ella me miró, aún estaba aterrada, pero confundida.

–Hace frío allá afuera. ¿Por qué no pasa la noche aquí?–sugerí.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Parecía que ya no sabía si volver a confiar o no.

_Fin_

* * *

Es todo, posiblemente haga una historia de esto a futuro.


	2. Una caza por accidente

Al final, decidí continuar la historia. Así que, como repetí en el primer capítulo, ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencia: aquí hay lemon.

* * *

No sé por qué Kurenai aceptó quedarse conmigo durante la noche, pero nunca antes una noche me pareció tan larga y tan tortuosa. La había dejado dormir en mi cama mientras yo seguía trabajando en mi oficina.

No sabía qué pasó. Mientras mi cabeza trataba de concentrarse en el papeleo, comencé a recordar el momento en que comenzó todo el tormento que la alejó de mí.

***Flashback***

Era una noche algo cálida, habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que mi amada Hiromi había muerto y yo estaba deprimido. Mi relación con Hinata, que antes había sido la relación que todo padre e hija desearían tener, había comenzado a irse cuesta abajo y yo estaba mal, estresado mientras arreglaba unos papeles en mi oficina.

En eso, oí tocar la puerta. Cuando abrí, ví entrar a Kurenai. Traía unas botellas de sake en las manos y su rostro mantenía una expresión seria.

–Hola Hiashi, espero que usted esté bien.–me dijo, sentándose frente a mi.

–Eso desearía,–suspiré entristecido.

–Traje algo de sake, pensé que podría venir y beber algo con usted. Podríamos hablar.

–Si usted quiere,–dije, sacando dos copas de un estante detrás de mi escritorio.

Ella sirvió el sake con calma y dio un sorbo a su copa.

–¿Sabe una cosa? Fue realmente devastador lo que le ocurrió a Hiromi Sensei.–me dijo ella.

–Así fue para usted, para mí ha sido un infierno.–Dije mientras sorbía mi copa.

–¿La amaba mucho?

–Demasiado. Ya debería recordar eso, siendo que, siendo su alumna, usted pasaba bastante tiempo aquí.

Ella me miró fijamente.

–¿No le agrada mi presencia?

–No dije eso.–murmuré, mientras sentía que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cabeza.

Mientras hablábamos, noté que me estaba poniendo algo ebrio y de pronto, comencé a mirar a Kurenai. No sé qué me ocurría, sabía que estaba mal pensar en ella de aquella manera, pero se veía demasiado atractiva. Su carne esbelta, firme y apetecible cubierta en aquellas vendas que tenía deseos de arrancar, su cabello oscuro y brillante como el pelaje de una pantera bajo la lluvia, esos lindos ojos rubíes escondidos tras largas pestañas, y esos labios tan sensuales que me hacían querer acercarme y devorarlos como un predador.

Parece que ella leía mis pensamientos, porque comenzó a mirarme con una extraña expresión de seducción en su rostro.

–¿Sabe? Hiromi sensei sí que supo elegir bien.

–¿Por qué lo dice?

–Pese a tener casi treinta y cuatro, usted es bastante guapo.–me dijo mientras se levantaba e inclinaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo contra el escritorio.

Quería reaccionar porque sabía que esto no acabaría bien, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa ella me tomó y comenzó a besarme con fervor. Yo respondí metiendo mi lengua en su boca, saboreando cada centímetro de ella y jugando con su lengua. Hasta que nos detuvimos por falta de oxígeno.

–¿Continuamos en mi habitación?–le pregunté.

Ella asintió rápido, así que la cargué en mis brazos y nos encerramos en mi cuarto. Ahí continuamos el beso, enloquecidos por la bebida y la lujuria.

De pronto, comencé a dejar que mis manos bajaran por sus hombros, de ahí a su espalda y cuando ya estaba un poco más abajo, llevé una de mis manos a sus glúteos y los apreté con algo de fuerza. Ella respondió con un gemido un poco fuerte.

–Shh, baje la voz.–pedí mientras mis labios bajaban por su cuello y clavícula.

Kurenai solo asintió y ahí la eché en la cama. Me acercaba a ella como un fiera hambrienta al acecho, y sin perder más tiempo, comencé a quitarle las vendas y la ropa interior, hasta dejar su exquisita piel desnuda ante mí. Sonriendo, me quité la yukata y lo demás y comencé a lamer su cuerpo de ninfa. Su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, donde me detuve para echarme a la boca uno de sus pezones. succionando mientras la oía gemir. Continué torturándola mientras bajaba mis labios por la sedosa piel de su vientre.

–Tómeme, por favor.–susurró ella, esforzándose por no gemir.

Asentí, y me hundí con fuerza dentro de ella. Ella gimoteaba y yo solo me movía, hasta que todo acabó en nosotros dos soltando gemidos contenidos para evitar alarmar a los demás.

Caí exhausto junto a ella, mirando su rostro ruborizado pero feliz.

–Eso estuvo... estuvo increíble...

Ella se acurrucó en mis brazos, emitiendo una especie de ronroneo.

***Fin del flashback***

Miré los papeles que me quedaban. Me distraje tanto recordando aquella situación que olvidé hacer lo que me quedaba. Así que decidí dejar el resto del trabajo para el día siguiente y fui a ver a Kurenai.


	3. El lobo hambriento

La ví dormir, aparentemente estaba algo menos asustada de lo que estaba cuando se despertó. Sonreí, realmente deseaba que ella confiara en mí otra vez, pero por desgracia sería cosa de tiempo antes de que volviese a mirarme sin el terror en sus bonitas pupilas color carmín.

Tenía algo de sueño y deseaba acostarme, pero si Kurenai despertaba y me veía, podía malinterpretar todo y odiarme más de lo que ya suponía que ella me odiaba. Por otra parte, no sabía dónde más irme a dormir, así que me tendí junto a ella y comencé a cerrar los ojos.

La miré antes de dormirme por completo. Aunque nuestra relación no funcionó durante los tres meses que intentamos estar juntos, yo trataba de ser lo menos frío con ella. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de olvidar a Hiromi, y eso causó que hiciera algo de lo que hasta el día de hoy me hace sentir como un canalla.

***Flashback***

Ninguno de nosotros dos paraba de gemir mientras ejecutábamos aquella lujuriosa danza entre nuestros cuerpos. Agaché mi cabeza y hundí mi rostro entre los pechos de Kurenai, inhalando el exquisito aroma que emanaba de su piel mientras yo continuaba hundiéndome en su interior, tocando aquel punto débil dentro de ella.

–Vaya más rápido–pidió ella mientras gemía.

–Lo que sea por tí, Hiromi.

De pronto ella se apartó.

–No puedo creerlo,–me decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía su ropa.

–No fue mi intención, solo no soy capaz de olvidar a Hiromi.

–Hiashi, abra los ojos. Yo no soy su Hiromi. Si usted pretende que yo sea Hiromi sensei esto no podrá funcionar.

–No pretendía nada–dije molesto.

–¿Entonces por qué me llamó con ese nombre?

–Fue un error.

Ella suspiró, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

–¿Sabe una cosa? esto nunca va a funcionar bien. Y no funcionará porque usted nunca será capaz de olvidar a Hiromi. Si fuera capaz de olvidarla dejaría de actuar tan fríamente con todos y dejaría de ser tan apartado de la gente que lo conoce. Ahora me voy.

–Usted no va a ir a ningún lado–gruñí jalándole el brazo con fuerza.

–¡Suélteme!

–Cállese y deje de forcejear–le ordené, mientras la lanzaba de vuelta en la cama. Ella trató de levantarse, pero yo la empujé de vuelta.

No sabía que estaba pasando por mi mente, pero estaba demasiado irritado para darme cuenta de que estaba quitándole lo poco que alcanzó a ponerse de ropa solo para después forzar mi carne de vuelta dentro de ella, la oí soltar un chillido de dolor ante la intrusión.

–¡Cállese!–rugí, asestándole un golpe en el rostro.

Ella trató de quitarme de sobre su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Comencé a penetrarla totalmente preso de un sentimiento de rabia. Ella gritaba, chillaba y lloriqueaba pidiéndome que la soltara, pero yo estaba totalmente enloquecido, un sentimiento que se avivó cuando comencé a sentir su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y por el mío. Cuando por fin logré correrme, salí de ella, viendo con ojos sádicos la mezcla de sangre y fluidos que salía de su interior.

Kurenai me miró aterrada, sus lindos ojos carmesí llenos de lágrimas y pánico. Pero yo estaba en un estado de histeria y borrachera que me impedía actuar de forma racional. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba ni la violación ni que después la agarrara del cuello y la obligara a mirarme a los ojos.

–Si llego a saber que le contó esto a alguien, la próxima vez va a ser peor.–Tras eso, la solté y la empujé.–ahora váyase de aquí.

Ella se vistió lentamente y después de eso se marchó. Pero razoné demasiado tarde para darme cuenta que cometí un horrible error. Alejé a la primera persona que quiso traerme algo de consuelo. Y todo por culpa mía.

***Fin del flashback***

Mi noche fue un tormento, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a tener pesadillas cada noche y siempre variaban. Primero eran solo mis recuerdos de infancia, luego se sumaron las imágenes de la muerte de mi hermano, más tarde se sumaba la muerte de Hiromi y ahora aquel terrible incidente que tenía una culpa carcomiendo mi alma. Me había acostumbrado a despertarme en medio de la noche sudando de espanto, a veces hasta gritando.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, ví que estaba solo por completo. Por un principio creí que Kurenai se había ido, pero no había ni siquiera una nota o algo así. Miré hacia el suelo sin saber qué más debía hacer.


	4. ¿El perdón del conejo?

Oí que tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante.

Vi entrar a Kurenai, traía puesto su vestido y venía con una bandeja con desayuno para ambos.

–Creí que usted despertaría luego, así que preparé desayuno para nosotros dos. Les preparé desayuno a sus hijas también.

Sonreí a medias y tomé una taza de té en mis manos.

–Creí que iba a irse en cuanto saliera el sol.–dije, algo dudoso.

–Eso quería hacer, pero recordé que estaba aquí y podía aprovechar de llevarme a Hinata durante el día.

–Si usted quiere.–contesté sorbiendo el té.

Ella me miró por un largo rato, como si pensara que yo ocultaba algo con mis palabras.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No, solo estaba pensando en lo que pasó anoche.

Ella se limitó a asentir y seguir sorbiendo su té. Yo la miraba, tratando de ver si ella quería ocultarme algo o no. Hasta que el silencio entre los dos se tornó incómodo.

–¿No tuvo problemas para dormir?–pregunté, tratando que quebrar la tensión.

–No, pero noté que usted no paraba de despertarse.

–Tuve pesadillas. Siempre las tengo.

–Eso es terrible, ¿no ha visto a algún psiquiatra o algo así?

–La verdad, no. Son solo sueños, no creo que deba alarmarme.

–Dicen que los sueños son un reflejo de lo que no queremos ver. Debería ir con un psiquiatra.

Sonreí a medias. Posiblemente fuese una buena opción y ojalá que me ayudase a aclarar todo lo malo que tenía en la cabeza, incluyendo la culpa que buscaba eliminar.

–No quise ser grosero con usted.–dije. Realmente creí que ya debía decirle.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Sé que usted no confía en mí tras... bueno, ese incidente. La verdad es que no la culparía. Pero quiero decirle que realmente me siento mal por lo que hice.–suspiré.

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme seria.

–Si no se hubiese sentido mal, lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de ultrajarme.

Me sentí peor. Realmente lo sentí porque fui un verdadero canalla con Kurenai, pero ella no me creía y dudaba de que lo hiciera. Ni hablar de un posible perdón de parte de ella.

–Estoy hablando en serio, realmente me siento terrible. Por eso quise acercarme a usted ayer.

–¿Y entonces por qué no me lo dijo antes?

–Porque usted siempre salía corriendo cada vez que me acercaba.

Los ojos rubíes me miraron fijo.

–¿Por eso me sacó ayer de la nieve?

–Sí, además porque...–suspiré, hecho trizas–me he sentido demasiado solo.

De cierta manera, notaba que Kurenai me creía un poco. Pero esta vez era diferente. Yo no estaba ebrio y furioso como las veces anteriores, estaba sobrio. Y realmente quería enmendar las cosas con ella. Además, Hinata es su alumna, así que no debería tener un lazo tan desagradable con ella.

–Primero vaya a tratarse sus problemas, Hiashi.–me dijo Kurenai, mientras se terminaba su desayuno.

–No me siento seguro de si deba hacerlo.

–¿Tan poca confianza tiene usted en la gente que lo rodea?

–No es la gente la del problema, soy yo.–dije mirando a la nada.

–Entonces piénselo bien.–me dijo tomando la bandeja.–es decisión suya.–se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó.–Ah, y una última cosa más.

–¿Qué?

–Gracias por lo de anoche.–me dijo y salió.


	5. Un cazador herido

Decidí seguir el consejo de Kurenai, así que unos días después decidí ir con un psiquiatra para que me trataran. En la primera visita que hice, donde me pasé la mitad de la hora llorando, saqué en claro lo siguiente:

1) La mayoría de mis traumas de infancia eran culpa de mi padre, este ya muerto.

2) La muerte de Hizashi y de Hiromi solo habían empeorado las cosas.

3) Que debí ir al psiquiatra desde que Hiromi murió.

4) Y última, que si hubiese hecho la 3, no hubiese terminado descargando mis frustraciones ni en mis hijas, ni en Neji, ni en Kurenai.

De esa manera, acabé saliendo del psiquiátrico diagnosticado con un severo cuadro de depresion. Eso y una receta de tranquilizantes que debía tomar día y noche.

No me sentía muy bien. No quería contarle a nadie que estaba yendo con un psiquiatra, menos a la gente del clan, que pensarían que soy un débil al darse cuenta que sufro depresión. ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar pendientes de mi vida?, al menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras emprendía el camino a casa con los tranquilizantes.

Cuando llegué, encontré a Hinata saliendo de la casa. Suspiré triste. Ella había sido de las más perjudicadas con mi problema. Cuando Hiromi murió, me pidió que por nada del mundo dejara que su pérdida arruinara mi relación con mis hijas. Y lo que hice fue exactamente lo contrario. Hinata me odia y me teme, Hanabi no me odia pero no me respeta. Ni hablar de Neji, que pese a que sabe la verdad tras la muerte de Hizashi, sigue sin confiar en mí.

Y luego estaba Kurenai.

Suspiré un poco al pensar en ella. Me había hecho sentir un poco mejor haber pasado aquella mañana con ella, y supongo que su consejo sirvió bastante porque ya no me sentía tan nervioso después de desahogarme con el psiquiatra. Creí que sería buena idea ir a contarle.

Así que decidí ir a visitarla a su departamento. Recordaba donde estaba porque a veces pasaba un par de noches con ella ahí. Será mejor que deje de recordar eso.

Antes de ir allá, pensé que sería cortés de mi parte llevarle unas flores o algo así. No iba a ir a verla con las manos vacías. Así que pasé a la florería Yamanaka por unas margaritas y tras escuchar por diez minutos a Inoichi Yamanaka hablando de cualquier trivialidad, me dirigí al apartamento de Kurenai.

Toqué la puerta algo nervioso y ella abrió.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí?–preguntó seria, aunque su voz ya no sonaba molesta como en otras ocasiones.

–Solo tengo deseos de hablar, nome malinterprete por favor.

Ella abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar, así que decidí sentarme en uno de los sillones. Ella llegó al poco rato con algo de té para ambos.

–¿Qué ocurre?–me preguntó.

–Seguí su consejo de ir con un psiquiatra. Ahora estoy diagnosticado con una depresión y debo tomar tranquilizantes.

–¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

–No quería que me viesen como una persona débil.

–No es de débiles sentirse deprimido, es más débil no querer afrontarlo o hacer como si esa tristeza no existiera.

–Lo sé. Y por culpa de ese capricho terminé arruinándoles la vida a mis hijas.–miré al suelo.–en vez de sobrellevar mi dolor y mis recuerdos de infancia, me desahogué con las personas a las que más quería.

No quería llorar, pero sentía que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Y creo que Kurenai había notado esto, porque tomó mi mano con fuerza.

–Hiashi, si quiere llorar, puede hacerlo. Estoy solo yo aquí.

Y entonces estallé en un río de lágrimas. Kurenai solo me abrazó.

–Odio estar vivo. Las cosas estarían mejores si me hubiesen matado.

–No diga eso, Hiashi.

–No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, no puedo arreglar todo el daño que hice.

–Tal vez no, pero aún puede tratar de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. No obstante, primero debe curarse usted.

–Va a ser difícil.

–Pero no imposible, y yo podré ayudarlo a salir de esa tristeza. Después de lo que hizo por mi en la nieve, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

–Gracias.–dije, y dejé las margaritas en la mesa de centro.–ahora debo irme.–me dirigí a la puerta, y antes de retirarme, le sonreí levemente a Kurenai.


	6. En búsqueda de consejos

Aunque me partí la cabeza tratando de pensar en cómo arreglar todo, no llegué a ninguna parte. Todas las personas que podían ayudarme estaban muertas.

Me sentía muy desamparado. No podía creer que debiese depender de otros para curar las heridas que yo causé por mi negativa a curar las mías. Estaba demasiado solo en eso. O al menos eso creí hasta que encontré la foto de mi viejo equipo en un estante.

Mis dos mejores amigos. Tsume Inuzuka y Shibi Aburame. En aquellos años, nosotros tres éramos un equipo. Posiblemente debía pedirles consejo a ellos, aunque sé que ninguno me ha querido hablar desde que Hiromi murió. La última vez que vinieron, que fue para darme las condolencias, tuvimos una pelea bastante desagradable.

No sabía si sería una buena idea, pero a fin de cuentas eran las dos únicas personas más o menos cercanas que me quedaban, y por otro lado, las relaciones que ellos tienen con sus familias es bastante normal. Todo pese a que Shibi perdió a su esposa hace algunos años atrás y que el esposo de Tsume se escapara de ella dejándola sola con dos hijos. Sí, debía ir con ellos.

No sabía bien donde vivía Shibi, pero sí sabía dónde vivía Tsume. Había pasado una temporada viviendo en su casa cuando era niño así que recordaba el lugar. Cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa y me vio, puso muy mala cara.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

–Solo quiero hablar.

–Ay, qué lástima que quieras hablar–me escupió agriamente–porque yo no.–ahí su tono se tornó molesto y ya me iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara cuando la detuve.

–Tsume, necesito consejos.

–Vaya, ¿no que podías arreglar tu vida solo y que no necesitabas que una marimacho y un ignorado te dijeran qué hacer? ¿Dónde está el estirado que nos gritó que no éramos amigos y que no sabíamos aconsejar?–me dijo enrrostrándome lo que le grité a ella y a Shibi en esa discusión.

–En serio los necesito.

–¿Y por qué debería dártelos?

Siseé, muy irritado con la mala actitud de Tsume. Ambos éramos bastante orgullosos, aunque ella lo había sido desde que la conozco.

–Porque tú has sobrellevado lo de tu esposo en tu familia mejor que yo.

Algo incrédula aún, Tsume me abrió la puerta.

–Pasa.

Entré.

–Ahora dime, ¿qué te trajo de regreso acá?

–Fui con un psiquiatra.

–¿Al fin?–me preguntó arqueando una ceja con su clásica mirada irónica.

–No empieces ahora. El psiquiatra que me trató me diagnosticó depresión y ahora debo tomar calmantes.

–¿Y por qué fuiste?

–Prefiero no contar eso.

–Hiashi, nos conocemos desde los doce años. Tal vez hayamos dejado de hablarnos pero sabes que soy uns tumba en lo que respecta a guardar secretos. Puedes contármelo.

No quería contarle lo de Kurenai, pero si no le decía nada, iba a insistirme hasta el hartazgo. Así que le conté todo lo que pasó desde aquella borrachera hasta nuestra charla después de mi visita al psiquiatra. No entré en detalles al respecto y, cuando terminé, pude notar cierta comprensión en los ojos de mi vieja amiga.

–O sea, ya te diste cuenta que tocaste fondo.–resumió ella.

–Sí, y no sé cómo reparar todo.

Tsume suspiró.

–Hiashi, tú fuiste un buen padre para Hinata hasta que Hiromi murió. Lo sé porque te había visto con ella y siempre estaban juntos. Creo que podrías partir de ahí, es decir mostrándole a tus hijas que te preocupas por ellas. Mismo asunto con Neji, es lo más que puedes hacer por Hizashi.

–¿Crees que así logre reparar las cosas?

–Bueno, quizá no por completo pero sí podrás hacer que todo vaya mejor en tu familia. Además, también deberías tomar algo de tiempo para tí mismo. Siempre estás ahí encerrado en el complejo Hyūga y posiblemente eso también te logre estresar un poco. Trata de relajarte más.

–Tienes razón, posiblemente me cure más rápido de mi depresión así. En serio te agradezco por los consejos, Tsume.

Ella solo me sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

–Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

–Sí.–dije sonriendo aliviado.

Ella me dio un abrazo rápido.

–Por los viejos tiempos. Un día deberíamos reunirnos con Shibi a pasar el rato.

–Me gusta la idea.–dije levantándome para irme.–gracias por los consejos.


	7. Charlando con la presa

Había estado siguiendo los consejos de Tsume por algunas semanas, y mi vida poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el de antes. Ahora mi relación con mis hijas y con Neji había mejorado mucho, salía a veces con Tsume y Shibi, incluso había recuperado mi viejo hábito de escaparme al bosque a escribir haikús. Mi vida estaba retornando a su rumbo original.

Todo estaba bien, excepto una cosa. Aún me sentía algo solo. O al menos en eso pensaba mientras miraba las estrellas bajo un árbol. Pese a que los lazos con mi familia y amigos ya estaban reparándose, aún extrañaba sentir el aliento suave de Hiromi en mi nuca mientras yo dormía.

Obviamente, cuando ella murió, el Consejo insistió en que buscara otra esposa. Me negué tajantemente a eso. Nadie iba a reemplazar a mi Hiromi. Además, con mi carácter, dudo mucho que sea partido para cualquier mujer de la aldea.

Oí pasos.

Activé mi byakugan para ver dónde venían los pasos y, no tan lejos de ahí, ví a una silueta femenina caminando entre los árboles. Decidí aproximarme a ella y, cuando la tuve cerca, me encontré los ojos escarlata de Kurenai mirándome curiosa.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?–me preguntó ella.

–Solo estaba mirando las estrellas.–respondí.–necesitaba venir a pensar un poco.

Por primera vez desde que volvíamos a hablar, ella sonrió amablemente.

–Hinata ha mejorado mucho este tiempo. Y la he visto mucho más animada y dispuesta que antes. Parece que la relación con usted está mejorando.

–Solo seguí los consejos de una vieja amiga. Muchos dicen que estoy cambiando.–expliqué, recordando la charla con Tsume.

–Por supuesto, yo he notado eso igual. Ya no es el mismo hombre frío y serio que siempre solía ser. Se le ve mucho más tranquilo.

–Sí,–suspiré.–aún así, me siento solo. Extraño tener al lado a alguien como Hiromi.

–¿Nunca más se relacionó con otra mujer después de lo que pasó con ella?

–No, aunque el Consejo insistió en que debía buscar otra esposa, y me negué a eso. Además, no creo que sea un buen partido para cualquier mujer de la aldea.

–No es que usted sea un mal partido, pero se encerró en su soledad y tristeza y eso lo terminó alejando de los demás.

–Es cierto, pero no sé cómo conseguir de vuelta a alguien a mi lado.

Nos quedamos callados.

–¿Sabe? yo siempre pensé que usted era un gran hombre. Y lo es.

–No es cierto, hice cosas horribles.–miré al suelo, apenado.

–Pero está tratando de repararlas. Al menos ahora no lo veo tan triste. Porque siendo honesta me dolía verlo así.

–No sé por qué se preocuparía por mi vida. No la he tratado bien.

–Sé que he estado asustada por todo lo que pasó pero ya no veo a ese mismo hombre ominoso que solía conocer. Ha cambiado.

–¿Usted cree?–le pregunté, nuestros ojos encontrándose en la oscuridad.

Kurenai solo se limitó a asentir con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

–Usted es un ángel.–susurré.–me sacó de toda esa tristeza que me devoraba por dentro.

–Y usted es muy diferente a lo que pensaba.–dijo poniendo una de sus delicadas manos en mi hombro.–estos días he notado que bajo esos altaneros ojos hay un hombre muy bondadoso y amable.

Me puse muy rojo. Cuando la oí reír, me escondí tras mi cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando era niño.

–¿Sabe? usted y Hinata se parecen más de lo que creo.

–Sí. Solía ser muy tímido cuando era niño.–dije mirando al suelo.–tengo miedo de que ella lo sepa.

–No creo que le moleste, necesita saber que ambos comparten más de lo que cada uno cree.

Sonreí débilmente y miré a mi alrededor, las flores crecían cerca nuestro en señal de que el invierno estaba acabándose. Tomé una flor roja y la puse en el cabello de Kurenai.

–Hace juego con sus ojos.–expliqué.

Ella me miró con ternura.

–Gracias.

–¿Le parece si nos vemos mañana aquí, a esta misma hora?

Ella me miró por largo rato, sin saber si aceptar o no. Aún no sabía si ella confiaba del todo en mí. Sin embargo, asintió con la sombra de una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Yo me despedí de ella y regresé a casa.


	8. Un lobo amansado

El día siguiente fue igual a casi todos mis días. Mi rutina nunca variaba, siempre era igual: levantarme, desayunar con mis hijas y Neji, entrenar con ellos, ir a reuniones con el Consejo y organizar mi oficina. Nunca cambiaba y esta vez era igual. Solo con dos pequeños detalles:

1) El desayuno y el entrenamiento ya no eran los mismos tormentos silenciosos de antes.

2) Estaba emocionado por la cita nocturna con Kurenai.

Bueno, en realidad no creo que la palabra correcta sea "emocionado", sino más bien "nervioso". Sí, estaba nervioso. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo, Hiashi Hyūga, líder del prestigioso clan Hyūga, estaba nervioso. Y tenía mis motivos porque no había salido con nadie desde lo ocurrido con Kurenai. Eso sumado al hecho de que ella era la persona con la que iba a salir.

La idea de la cita nocturna en el bosque estuvo tan metida en mi cabeza que no me dí cuenta cuando el solo comenzó a caer. Así que tomé una ducha, me lavé el cabello, volví a ponerme la yukata (aunque esta vez reemplace el manto color olivo por uno de color azul marino que me obsequió Hiromi en el último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos) y salí, no sin antes decirle a Hiruko (la antigua mano derecha de mi padre) que saldría a una caminata por el bosque.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos caminando por el bosque cuando me topé cara a cara con mi acompañante.

–Buenas noches–saludé inclinando levemente mi cabeza.

–Igual para usted.

Nos miramos sin saber qué decir, así que solo me senté bajo un árbol y miré al cielo. Kurenai se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

–Siempre me he preguntado por qué actuaba tan hostil ante todo lo que podría resultar amigable.

Suspiré.

–Nunca me enseñaron a amar en mi familia. Siendo honesto, nadie en el clan me lo enseñó.

–Pero se veía diferente junto a Hiromi sensei, usted en esos años se veía feliz. No era el mismo hombre ominoso que fui viendo con los años.

–Es que Hiromi ha sido la única persona a la que he estado seguro de querer.

–Pero ¿sus hijas? ¿Neji? ¿Sus padres? ¿Acaso no los quiere?

–No me malinterprete. No es que no los quiera, quiero mucho a mis hijas y a mi sobrino pero mis padres..–cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar eso.

–¿Murieron?

–Bueno, mi madre fue asesinada por mi padre poco después de que Hizashi y yo nacimos. Lo único que quedó de ella en mis recuerdos fue su nombre. El mismo nombre que decidí ponerle a Hinata cuando ella nació.

–¿Qué pasó con su padre?

–Él..–comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas.–Él me maltrataba mucho de niño. Me humillaba y por culpa de él llegué al nivel de dudar de mi propia existencia.

–Hiashi, eso es.. es terrible–Kurenai se veía espantada.

–Lo sé. Los recuerdos amargos con él se repiten siempre en mis pesadillas, como una película trágica que estoy obligado a ver todas las noches. Cuando Hizashi y Hiromi murieron, sus recuerdos se incluyeron en ese funesto repertorio. Me colapsé tanto que alejé a todos a quienes quería y terminé convirtiéndome en una silueta pavorosa que vaga por la aldea tras perder el cariño de todos.

–Excepto de una persona.–Me dijo Kurenai, tomando mi mano con firmeza.

–¿Quién?–la miré, nuestras pupilas encontrándose en la oscuridad.

–El mío.

–¿Pese a todo lo ocurrido?

Ella asintió.

–Estos días he estado descubriendo a un hombre diferente al que conocí esa noche.

Sonreí levemente y nos miramos por algún rato.

Y ahí fue cuando ella me besó.

Fue un beso dulce. No un beso de predador libidinoso como el de aquella ocasión, esta vez no había nada más que yo aferrándome a ella, deseando no soltarla jamás, deseando estar a su lado para siempre. Inhalé el dulce aroma de orquídeas que emanaba de su cabello mientras mis dedos rozaban cuidadosamente su cintura. Una pieza de mi alma que creía perdida regresó a ella.

Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

–¿Usted es real?–pregunté.

Kurenai solo sonrió amable.

–¿Esto lo prueba?–me dijo amable y me volvió a besar.

Esta vez tomé un poco más de iniciativa y escurrí mis manos tras su espalda, presionando para atraerla a mí. Ella puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y profundizó el beso, nuestras lenguas jugueteando en nuestras bocas mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. Yo jugaba con algunos mechones del suyo mientras mis dedos presionaban su espalda.

En cuanto nos separamos, ella me miró con ternura.

–Usted me ha ayudado a salir de mi dolor, no puedo hacer más que amarla por eso.–susurré, tomando su mano.

Ella se acurrucó a mi lado y nos quedamos dormidos.


	9. Un descubrimiento inesperado

Desde que había comenzado la terapia, mis pesadillas habían comenzado a disminuir forzozamente. Pero aquella noche, con el cuerpo cálido de Kurenai en mis brazos, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tuve una noche sin aquellos tormentos.

Desperté al alba, con las gotas del rocío cayendo sobre mí. El aroma de la primavera se mezclaba con el aroma de orquídeas que emanaba del cabello de Kurenai. La observé dormir por algún rato, admirando al encantador ángel que me habia sacado del infierno mental en que estaba.

Comencé a explorar un poco aquel sagrado cuerpo, rozándola apenas con las yemas de mis dedos, buscando cerciorarme de que ella estaba ahí. Posé con cuidado dos de mis dedos sobre la pendiente de su cadera y recorrí con cuidado el declive de su cintura (aprovechando de remover algunas gotas de rocío), hasta llegar a sus hombros. Fue ahí cuando ella abrió perezosamente un ojo y me sonrió con ternura.

–Buen día.–susurró.

–Igual para usted–sonreí, recordando el dulce momento entre nosotros la noche anterior. Le dí un rápido beso en la frente.

–Noté que durmió toda la noche.–me dijo acariciando mi mano.

–No tuve pesadillas. Han disminuido desde que empecé a medicarme. Pero aún invadían mis sueños.

–¿No las tuvo anoche?

Negué.

–Respecto a lo que pasó anoche, ¿fue real?

Kurenai soltó una tierna risita y asintió.

–Lo fue, usted realmente me parece muy distinto a cómo lo he retratado. Y si le soy honesta, me gusta mucho el Hiashi que usted es ahora.

–Este es el Hiashi que siempre fuí, pero desapareció tras todo aquello que ya sabe.

Ella parpadeó dulcemente y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Para que sepa que fue real lo de anoche.

Sonreí y la tomé con cuidado, volviendo a profundizar el beso. Esta vez, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sintiendo las caricias que Kurenai daba a mi espalda mientras jugaba con mi cabello entre sus delicadas manos. Yo respondía con mis dedos en su cintura, recorriendo un camino que iba desde donde terminaban sus costillas hasta donde comenzaba su cadera. Ella me comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior, incitandome a abrir la boca y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza que hubiese durado más de no ser por un grito entrecortado de "¡¿Padre?!"

Fue ahí cuando Kurenai y yo nos separamos y, cuando nos volteamos, nos topamos cara a cara con los ojos escandalizados de Hinata.

–Hinata..–comencé, poniéndome muy nervioso mientras buscaba qué explicación dar.

Aunque dudo mucho que algo convenciera a una chica de doce años y medio que acababa de encontrar a su padre y a su maestra besándose apasionadamente en medio del bosque una mañana tras pasar la noche fuera de casa. Hinata no es estúpida, tiene una memoria impresionante.

–Kurenai sensei...–dirigió sus ojos impresionados hacia Kurenai, quién estaba pálida como el marfil.

–Hinata.. No es lo que piensas..–trató de explicar la aludida.

Hinata nos miró largó rato, muy impresionada aún. Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al espanto, del espanto a la tristeza y, de pronto, ví un brillo de furia que nunca antes había visto en ella. Sin decir más volteó con la furia mezclada en sus llorosos ojos y se marchó a paso rápido de ahí.

–¡Hinata, espera!–grité y me levanté, quería ir y darle explicaciones pero una mano me detuvo.

–No vaya ahora, Hiashi.–me aconsejó Kurenai.

–Debo explicarle lo que vió.

–Hiashi, no hay nada que explicar. Hinata de seguro entendió todo cuando nos vió.

–Pero está demasiado furiosa, ¿no vió el brillo de ira que tenía en los ojos?

–Sí lo ví. Por eso le digo que espere hasta que ella esté más calmada para poder explicarle bien.

Kurenai tenía razón. No solo por el hecho de que era mejor esperar a que Hinata se enfriara para contarle bien todo, sino también en el hecho de que Hinata había entendido todo lo que vió. Aún así, no quería que ella malinterpretara la situación y me preocupaba que se lo contara a la gente del consejo, que me prohibiría cualquier contacto con mi amada de saber esto.

Así que solo regresé al complejo Hyūga y pasé una gran parte de la tarde ordenando los papeles de mi oficina. Luego subí al cuarto de Hinata y toqué

–¿Podemos hablar?–pregunté.

No recibí respuesta. Así que abrí y entré a la habitación de mi hija, donde ella miraba por la ventana. Aparentemente más calmada, pero cuando traté de rodearle los hombros con el brazo ella se apartó rápidamente y me dio la espalda.

–Solo quiero hablar contigo.

–Yo no quiero hablarte, y menos verte.

Suspiré.

–Mira, sé que lo que viste en el bosque fue un poco sorpresivo para tí. Pero déjame explicarlo.

–No tienes nada que explicar. Ya veo por qué fingías tanta amabilidad conmigo.

–Hinata, nunca quise fingir nada. Realmente estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Fue ahí cuando ella me miró furiosa.

–Eso debiste decirlo antes de echar nuestra relación por la borda cuando yo tenía cinco años. Puedo aguantar muchas cosas y puedo quedarme callada con lo que sea, pero esto ya es la gota que derramó el vaso en el que me has hecho acumular momentos amargos.

Me dolía oír a Hinata hablándome así, pero creo que me lo merecía. Después de todo, yo fui el cobarde que cortó todo en un momento en el que debíamos estar unidos.

–Hinata, no creas que te he tratado así por gusto. Cuando naciste, me juré nunca ser contigo o con tu hermana de la forma en que tu abuelo fue conmigo. ¿O acaso no recuerdas los momentos antes de lo que pasó con tu madre?

Algo pareció ablandar la dureza de su mirada en aquellos momentos. Esos recuerdos. Esos días antes de la tragedia de su madre. Aquellas tardes que jugábamos a las escondidas juntos en el jardín. Esas noches donde ella se trepaba a mi regazo para que le contara una historia antes de dormirse. Eran bellos días.

–Fue lo de mamá lo que te deprimió, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Y hay un consejo que quiero que recuerdes, hija.–la miré a los ojos– nunca dejes que tu dolor te aleje de quienes amas, o te transformarás en un ser huraño y solitario como yo. Por eso Kurenai sensei se ha vuelto tan importante para mí, ella me ha ayudado a salir de ese dolor.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos que parecieron horas en mi mente.

–La amas, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

–No sé si más que a tu madre, pero no busco reemplazarla. Solo busco a qué aferrarme para no perder los estribos otra vez.

Ella asintió y me dio un abrazo rápido.

–Perdona si fui muy dura contigo.

–No tienes nada de qué pedir perdón. Yo igual me merezco mis sermones a veces.–me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta–Ah, y una última cosa más.

–¿Sí?

–Eres igual a tu madre, pero tienes mi cáracter en ocasiones.–dicho esto, salí del cuarto.


	10. Preocupaciones y consumación

Advertencia: aquí va a haber una escena MUY SUGERENTE (lemon) pero no demasiado explícito. Aún así, tengan cuidado.

* * *

Aunque sabía que Hinata seguía algo extrañada de que su padre y maestra estuviesen "saliendo", poco a poco comenzó a habituarse a que Kurenai fuese bastante seguido al complejo Hyūga. Sin embargo, ella y yo habíamos dejado en claro que dentro o en los alrededores del complejo Hyūga no debía haber contacto físico (entiéndase esto por besos, abrazos y caricias).

No sentía esto por nadie desde lo de Hiromi, pero era demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, me daba miedo que la gente del clan descubriese lo nuestro. Me molestaba mucho la rigurosidad dentro del clan. Y con eso me refiero a que, por normas de "conducta", lo mío con Kurenai estaba totalmente prohibido (a menos que me casara con ella). Sin embargo, ella era la única persona con la que podía ser yo mismo. Y no me iba a arriesgar a perder eso. Al menos esas eran las inquietudes que le planteaba una tarde, ambos acurrucados en su cama.

–No entiendo por qué los del clan deberían disgustarse. Nos amamos.–me dijo ella.

–Kurenai, yo igual la amo a usted y hablo en serio. Pero dentro de esas paredes las normas son muy rígidas. Se tiene prohibido tener cualquier contacto afectivo entre parejas sin haberse casado. Y no creo que pongan muy buena cara si supieran que el mismo líder del clan está violando esa regla.

–¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrieran?

–Bueno, la verdad no lo tengo claro. Pero en mi caso, me obligarían a casarme con usted.

–¿Eso es algo malo?

–No sé si "malo" –hice comillas con mis dedos– sea la palabra precisa. Pero en nuestro caso sería demasiado apresurado. Es decir, apenas llevamos algunas semanas juntos.

–Cierto es.–me respondió Kurenai.

–Ahora bien, en el caso de que yo no fuese el líder del clan, terminaría volviéndome un paria y exiliado junto a mi familia.

–Suena horrible.

–No creo que sea tan malo. El clan no es mi lugar, tampoco el de mis hijas. De Neji tal vez sí, pero mío jamás.

–Neji no sabe esto, ¿verdad?

–No se lo he dicho, pero lo sospecha. Conozco a ese muchacho, es el reflejo de lo que mi hermano era a su edad.–suspiré–él hubiese sido mucho mejor líder que yo.

–Usted tal vez no se considere un gran líder, pero es un hombre de muy buen corazón en realidad.

–Sí, quisiera ser este siempre y no tener que vagar por el complejo con una máscara de soberbia pintada en mi rostro.

Kurenai se acurrucó entre mis brazos. Cerré los ojos e inhalé el perfume de orquídeas que parecía ser su aroma característico. Ese aroma despertaba mis sentidos y me hacía sentir como si caminase en el aire. Ella se separó tras unos segundos y me miró enternecida.

Nos miramos por algunos segundos, sin decirnos nada. Y entonces nos comenzamos a besar. Sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel y el tacto de sus dedos jugueteando en mi nuca era màs suave que la seda. Me encantaba esa sensación, pero no me quedé ahí. Así que dejé mis manos arrastrarse por la pendiente de la espalda de mi amada con cuidado. Me dirigí a sus caderas y las apreté con cuidado, ante lo que ella emitió un suave chillido. Me detuve.

–Perdón por eso–me disculpé.

–¿Por qué?

–Lo del apretón–expliqué, sonrojándome un poco.

–No fue nada. Solo algo de sorpresa.

Sonreí débilmente y continuamos con el amartelamiento. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi y solo nos besábamos. De pronto ella tomó una de mis manos y la dejó escurrir debajo de su vestido, ahí me detuve.

–Kurenai, ¿usted está segura de hacer esto?–pregunté.

–Si usted no quiere no lo obligaré.–me respondió.

–No dije que no quisiera. Realmente me gustaría pero después de aquel incidente...

–Esta vez es diferente. Estamos los dos cuerdos. Pero si usted no quiere...

–Sí quiero, pero no por lujuria.

Ella pareció comprender lo que quería decir, así que continuamos. Mi mano se escurrió bajo su vestido, rozando la suavidad de su piel mientras ella metía sus pequeñas manos bajo mi yukata para acariciar mi torso. Solté un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido al sentir sus dedos pellizcando mis tetillas. Con mucho cuidado, empecé a desenvolver el vestido de su cuerpo, disfrutando de la manera en que ella se contoneaba para poder quitárselo. En cuanto terminé, me tomé unos segundos para contemplarla solo en ropa interior de encaje lila. Ella me quitó la yukata y lo demás, hasta que la única que estaba con algo de ropa era ella. Me limité a quitarle lo demás.

Kurenai se tumbó a mi lado, yo miré su cuerpo desnudo de pies a cabeza. No con lujuria, obviamente. Nunca antes había visto nada tan puro ante mis ojos, la delicadeza de cada curva, la tersura de su piel, la ternura en aquel lindo rostro de ninfa. Me tumbé sobre ella y la miré a los ojos, como si le pidiese permiso para explorar su silueta. Ella asintió.

Comencé besándola en la boca, nuestras lenguas jugando y enlazándose entre sí. Ya tomando algo de iniciativa bajé por su cuello, chupando la piel y dejando algunas marcas. Me dirigí a su busto y tomé uno de sus pechos en una mano, apretándolo suavemente mientras mi boca succionaba su pezón como una cría de lobo buscando leche. Los gemidos suaves de Kurenai me impulsaron a esparcir mis besos por su vientre. Besé su ombligo, hundiéndo un poco la punta de mi lengua en él, y ella soltó una risilla. Bajé hasta su sexo y dí una lamida larga que la hizo temblar. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, así que continué lamiendo aquella zona con cuidado. Kurenai solo gemía y suspiraba hasta que saqué la última gota de su delicioso néctar. Fue ahí cuando ella me volteó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Apoyó una de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho y, con un grácil movimiento, dejo que su sexo recibiese el mio. Gemimos y ella se detuvo un poco, solo para continuar meciendo su cuerpo sobre el mío en una manera que me hacía enloquecer. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras llevaba mis manos a las exquisitas pendientes de sus caderas femeninas y la sostuve ahí. Gemíamos, suspirábamos, ella agachaba su cabeza para besarme en la boca y yo estaba perdido, mi mente ahogándose en el placer de aquel momento.

Kurenai me besó fervorosamente y agachó su cabeza para morder mis tetillas. Yo gruñí y enterré mis dedos en su carne sedosa mientras ella seguía con la tortura. Sentí que ya estaba cerca.

–Creo que..–gimió–ya viene..

Fue ahí cuando llegamos a aquel climax, los dos aullando como histéricos mientras ella escondía su cabecita de cabellos oscuros en mi pecho. Se veía rendida. Yo sonreí y le asesté una palmadita juguetona en sus glúteos redondos, a lo que ella respondió echándose junto a mí.

Nos miramos largo rato sin hablar. Le dí un beso en la frente y ella me miró con ternura.

–La amo.–susurré, acariciando su mejilla.

–Yo a usted igual.–susurró ella, acurrucándose en mis brazos.

Y nos dormimos acunados por la respiración del otro.


	11. Lobo contra lobo

Otra vez, pude dormir tranquilo. Siempre dormía tranquilo cuando dormía junto a Kurenai. Y cuando desperté en la mañana y la ví acurrucada contra mi pecho, sonreí.

Esperé a que ella despertara, cosa que pasó unos minutos después. Hicimos el amor de nuevo y el jugueteo en el lecho se prolongó después en una ducha compartida. Desayunamos juntos y me despedí de ella con un beso. Regresé al complejo Hyūga con una sensación muy bella dentro.

Me sentía felíz, pero el destino ama ser caprichoso y meterse con las vidas de los demás. Eso fue lo que noté cuando encontré a Hiruko en la puerta de mi oficina, mirándome con una muy mala cara.

–Hiashi, debemos hablar.–siseó.

–¿De qué?–esto me comenzó a resultar extraño.

–Tú sabes. Ahora sígueme.

Debí seguirlo, aunque no quería. Me llevó a un sector del Complejo Hyūga que no me era para nada familiar y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta. La abrió y entramos en una habitación vacía donde no había más que una mesa vieja y un estante bastante carcomido.

–Siéntate.–me pidió.

Me senté ante la mes, Hiruko se sentó en el otro extremo y me miró fijo.

Y fue ahí cuando noté que las cosas se iban a poner feas. Dos cadenas brotaron de la nada y me agarraron de los brazos, jalándolos y mantieniéndolos firmes sobre mi cabeza. Quería gritar, estaba demasiado asustado, pero debia mantenerme serio.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

–Sé perfectamente lo que pasa con esa mujer, Hiashi. Y créeme que no me gusta en absoluto.

–No lo estoy haciendo por tí. Ni tampoco por nadie del clan.

–No me importan las razones. Tú sabes perfectamente bien que eso está prohibido. Es una vergüenza que el mismo líder del clan esté violando esa regla.

–¡No me interesan las reglas que dominen tras estos muros!–rugí.

Hiruko siseó con rabia.

–Debí haberlo sabido, eres el único error que dejó tu padre antes de morir. De haber dejado como líder a tu hermano, tú ahora estarías fuera de aquí.

–Hubiese preferido eso. Preferiría vivir como un paria libre a morir como un animal enjaulado.

Hiruko rió sangrientamente y de pronto algo me dio en la nuca. Algo largo, escamoso, flexible y con espinas. Como un látigo con púas. Gruñí con fuerza y miré a mi verdugo.

–Es una pena que tu padre no esté vivo. Imagínate lo que diría de saber que uno de sus hijos está rompiendo las reglas de una manera terrible.

–No me importa en absoluto cual sea la opinión de mi padre. Era una rata.

De nuevo, el látigo cayó sobre mí. Grité con fuerza y Hiruko me asestó una patada en las costillas, riendo.

–Qué manera de ofender a la memoria de tu padre de esa manera. De no ser por él nunca hubieses llegado a ser líder de este clan. Debiste pensar en eso antes de que él muriera por tu culpa.

–Ni siquiera quiero ser su líder. Ustedes arruinaron todo en mí. Mi vida, mi confianza en los demás, las relaciones con mi familia. Y mi padre debió pensar en eso dos veces antes de subestimarme cuando lo enfrenté en esa ocasión.

Hiruko me miró furioso. Sabía que él me odiaba pero no a ese nivel.

–Bueno, no puedo asesinarte por desgracia, así que te haré las cosas bien simples: O dejas a esa mujer o las consecuencias las va a pagar ella.

–Olvídate que te permitiré hacerle daño. Mismo asunto si le llegas a tocar aunque sea un cabello a mis hijas o a mi sobrino.

–No me interesan esas mocosas, tampoco ese niño de la rama secundaria. Ellos no nos sirven de nada en estos muros. Ojalá hubiesen nacido muertos.

De la nada, me liberé de las cadenas y me lancé furioso sobre Hiruko, golpeándolo como animal poseído.

–¡NO TE VUELVAS A REFERIR A MI FAMILIA DE ESA MANERA! ¡MÉTETE CONMIGO, HUMÍLLAME LO QUE QUIERAS PERO A MI FAMILIA LA VAS A DEJAR EN PAZ!

Hiruko comenzó a atacarme igual. La pelea fue a golpes y cuando ví que sacaba un kunai de una de sus mangas, le asesté una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo hizo caer. En cuanto logré dejarlo inconsciente, huí del complejo Hyūga lo más rápido que pude.

Miré hacia atrás, sintiéndome terrible. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no tenía más remedio. Debía sacar a Kurenai de ahí antes de que corriera el mismo destino horrible de Hiromi.


	12. Comienza la caza

Corrí directamente hacia el departamento de Kurenai, y aunque toqué la puerta, nadie atendió. Me desesperé y corrí hacia la torre del Hokage para preguntar al respecto.

Me dijeron que había salido de la aldea y que volvería en una semana. No lo pensé dos veces y huí de Konoha.

Corrí mucho, no podía hacer otra cosa. Debía encontrar a Kurenai y decirle que Hiruko deseaba matarla. Debía mantenerla a salvo, debía cuidar de ella. Si lo lograba, quería que ella se quedase conmigo y fuese parte de mi familia.

Y fue ahí donde comencé a pensar en mi familia. En Hinata, en Hanabi, en Neji... derramé una lágrima. Me dolía tener que abandonarlos, pero no tenía otra opción. Confiaba en que Neji sería lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de sus primas. Y si salía con vida de esto, dejaría el clan bajo su poder. Él sí lo merecía. Al menos más que yo.

Cuando por fin me sequé las lágrimas, seguí mi camino. Pensaba un poco en mi vida, en mi gente, en mis amigos. Deseaba que estuviesen bien. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras veía oscurecer el cielo.

–No debiste huir tan abruptamente, Hiashi.–siseó una voz a mi espalda.

Miré, y ví a Hiruko. Tenía aún algunas heridas en el rostro y una sonrisa diabólica.

–No le harás nada a Kurenai. Antes muero yo.

–No te preocupes, aunque sé que no debería hacerlo, así será.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó la pelea. Hiruko se lanzó sobre mí y envió algo de su propio chakra en el mismo látigo con el que me había torturado durante aquella mañana. Comenzó a intentar atacarme con este, pero yo salté hacia un árbol antes de que el látigo me desgarrase con fuerza la piel. Volvió a dar otro golpe esta vez, destrozando la rama en la que yo estaba parado. Caí al suelo como un costal de patatas.

Me levanté e intenté atacar a Hiruko en el corazón o los pulmones, o en cualquier órgano vital. Antes de eso me llevé un fuerte latigazo sobre la espalda y solté un bramido de dolor.

La pelea fue larga. Diría que toda una noche. Hiruko estaba un poco débil, pero ya me tenía demasiado herido. El efecto del chakra en el látigo lo volvía mucho más fuerte y letal de lo que me pareció en la mañana, durante la tortura.

–Ya ríndete, Hiashi. No regresarás a la aldea. Al menos no con vida.

Yo estaba arrodillado, tosiendo sangre y mirando los ríos de escarlata que emanaban de mis heridas abiertas.

–Tú eres el que no volverá vivo, Hiruko.

Rugiendo como una fiera, me lancé sobre Hiruko, pero el me dió una fuerte patada y terminé en el suelo.

Ya estaba rendido, mi cuerpo ya no daba más. Estaba por cerrar los ojos mientras veía a Hiruko acercarse a mí, dispuesto a darme el golpe de gracia. Ya estaba rendido.

Sin embargo, algo se interpuso entre él y yo. No pude distinguirlo cuando cerré los ojos.

*** * ***

Cuando desperté, ví a Kurenai mirándome a la luz del alba. Se veía molesta, o al menos eso noté.

–¿Qué hacía fuera de la aldea?–me susurró en un tono reprochador.

–¿Qué hacía usted fuera de la aldea?–pregunté, algo molesto por la preocupación que ella me había dejado.

–Debía ir a dejar unos pergaminos. Pero lo ví en el bosque y debía ayudarlo.–me miró seria.–Ahora regrese a la aldea.

–No lo haré. Hiruko quiere matarla y no permitiré que le hagan eso.

–Hiashi, puedo cuidarme sola.

–Eso fue lo que Hiromi dijo antes de que terminara con su cadáver en los brazos. No permitiré que la maten.

–¡Pero usted corre peligro!–gimoteó ella.

–No me interesa. Prefiero morir yo antes que usted.

–Usted tiene una vida. Tiene hijas, tiene a Neji, tiene gente que lo necesita. Yo solo me tengo a mí misma. No quiero que se arriesgue por mí.

–Me arriesgo por usted porque la amo. Y no me iré de aquí sin antes deshacerme de Hiruko.

–Entonces pelearé junto a usted.–me miró ella.

Miré fijo esos ojos rubíes que me reprochaban. Por un segundo, en mi cabeza, comenzó a cruzarse mi recuerdo de aquellos ojos blancos que alguna vez me miraron así. Los ojos de Hiromi, los ojos con los que ella siempre me miraba cuando yo quería rendirme. Si Kurenai se separaba de mí, Hiruko iría tras ella y después se encargaría de matarme a mí. Ella debía estar conmigo.

–Está bien, pero le advierto que será peligroso.–fue mi respuesta.

Ella suspiró y me miró fijo. Fue ahí cuando tomé su mano con fuerza y la miré.

–Si salimos vivos de esta, quiero pedirle una cosa.

–¿Qué?

–Que se quede junto a mí.

Kurenai sólo me besó, lo cual fue más que suficiente para saber su respuesta.


	13. Al acecho

Al parecer Hiruko se había cansado de perseguirnos a Kurenai y a mí, porque durante el resto del día no hubo peleas ni nada por el estilo.

Aún así, estaba esperando a atraparlo luego para matarlo. Suena horrible pero a fin de cuentas o éramos nosotros dos o él. Y no iba a regresar sólo. No de nuevo.

Mientras caminábamos, Kurenai no dejaba de mirarme. Creo que estaba preocupada por mí, y un poco enojada por mi abrupta huida.

–¿Está molesta?–le pregunté al fin.

–No, Hiashi. No estoy molesta. Simplemente me hizo enojar que usted se escapara de la aldea y abandonara a sus hijas.–fue su respuesta.

–Tienen a Neji, y además a Hiruko no les interesan ellos. Van tras nosotros dos.

–Pero ellas lo necesitan a usted. Y Hiruko casi lo mató.

–Lo sé, por eso quiero regresar a Konoha pero no sin antes matarlo.

–¿Y cree poder con él?

–Tal vez termine herido, pero sí. Pude con mi padre a los dieciocho, aunque no era mi intención matarlo.

–¿Por qué fue esa pelea?

–Él me desafió. Pero si le soy honesto, no quiero seguir siendo el líder del clan. No me gusta esta vida.

Kurenai me miró de nuevo y esta vez tomó mi mano.

–Prométame que no se arriesgará demasiado.

–Haré lo que deba hacer, Kurenai. Y si muero, quisiera que usted cuide de mis hijas.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, sólo disfrutando del sonido de los árboles. Soñaba con una vida así cuando yo era joven. Una vida en el bosque, apartado de la gente y en una calma imperante. Sin reglas y sin normas que me obligasen a ser lo que no quisiera ser. Hubiese tenido esa vida si no hubiese aceptado ser líder del clan.

Sin embargo, iba a salir de aquello en cuanto me deshiciera de Hiruko.

Nos detuvimos cerca de un claro, algo cansados y teníamos algo de hambre. Así que fui a buscar un río o algo donde pudiese pescar, cosa que no tardó mucho ya que encontré un riachuelo y logré atrapar varios peces. Volví hacia donde había dejado a Kurenai, pero ella ya no estaba.

No tuve tiempo de preocuparme cuando oí una dulce voz cantando suave. Como si estuviese bajo el efecto de un hechizo, comencé a caminar y pude divisarla ahí, cantando a la orilla de una laguna con una voz digna de una sirena.

Aunque estaba seguro de que esto debía ser una trampa, mi voluntad cedió y caminé hacia Kurenai. Ella dejó de cantar y volteó a sonreírme con ternura.

Traté de tomarla de la cintura, pero de pronto ella se deshizo en mis brazos, como si fuese de niebla.

Esto era malo.

Sin perder el tiempo, huí de ese lugar antes de que el responsable de la trampa me atacase y activé mi byakugan. Miré a todos lados y sólo divisé una silueta vaga huir del lugar.

Si Kurenai no estaba allí, ¿dónde estaba?

Miré el suelo, como si tratase de buscar pistas. y encontré huellas, como si hubiesen intentado raptarla. Casi termino con el corazón fuera de la boca al pensar en esa idea. No podían hacerle eso.

Volví a mirar de nuevo y logré divisarla acercarse para acá. Traía una liebre muerta en el hombro así que supuse que había ido a cazar.

Sin embargo, la vista de un objeto dirigiéndose a ella captó mi atención. Algo parecido a una flecha. Debía intervenir.

Salté por las ramas y logré interponerme para detener la flecha. Miré a todos lados y una silueta que no alcancé a distinguir se desvaneció.

–¿Qué ocurrió?–mi amada volteó y me miró preocupada.

Le mostré la flecha en señal de respuesta.

–Trataron de atacarla. El responsable se fue.

–Gracias por la ayuda.

Yo solo guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa medio estúpida.

–Lo que sea por usted.


	14. Heridas que vuelven a abrirse

La cena de pescado y liebre no estuvo mal, pero los nervios no me permitieron comer mucho. Estaba muy asustado como para atragantarme con comida.

Kurenai me miró por largo rato. Sentía que, tras el ataque, su enojo matutino se fue difuminado hasta reducirse a una preocupación hacia mi. Eso fue lo que pensaba mientras roía un pescado a duras penas y ella tomaba mi mano libre.

–Se está haciendo tarde, y a juzgar por el cielo va a llover–murmuré mientras veía acumularse nubes de tormenta al horizonte.

–Deberíamos regresar a la aldea.

–No sin antes matar a Hiruko. Si lo dejo vivo me hará la vida imposible.

–¿Pero dónde nos vamos a refugiar aquí?

Suspiré, no pensé en eso. Y ahí fue cuando todo me hizo sentir como un canalla... otra vez. Porque había arrastrado aquí a Kurenai a riesgo de que incluso la mataran en mi afán por protegerla. _"No estarías metido en esto si la hubieses dejado morir de frío en el bosque. Siempre estás con esa absurda preocupación por gente inferior" _oí la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza. Comencé a colapsar y creo que Kurenai se dio cuenta de eso.

–¿Sabe? es primavera y creo que muchos animales del bosque dejaron madrigueras abandonadas. Podríamos buscar una.

Asentí, aún algo colapsado por el recuerdo de mi padre.

No fue difícil encontrar refugio. Encontramos una madriguera abandonada bajo un árbol caído que resultó lo suficientemente amplia para albergarnos a los dos. Kurenai parecía tranquila, pero yo aún seguía demasiado alterado como para hablar.

–Hiashi, ¿qué ocurre?–preguntó con su delicada voz mientras tomaba mi mano.

–Nada.–gruñí.

–Miente. Sé que le pasa algo pero usted no me lo quiere decir.

Suspiré.

–Yo sólo quería protegerla... Y ahora estamos en medio del bosque con un demente que nos quiere matar a ambos... esto no hubiese pasado si la hubiese dejado en el bosque aquella noche.

–¿Por qué dice eso?

–Antes de venir acá.. oí la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza...reprendiéndome por hacer esto...

Ella me agarró la mano.

–Escúcheme, su padre ya no está vivo.. además no creo que deba abandonar quien es ahora sólo porque Hiruko y el clan desaprueben al nuevo Hiashi.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Mírese, toda su vida usted ha tenido que obedecer a las órdenes de todos los demás. Así que por una vez sea quien usted desee ser y no quién quieren que usted sea.

Miré a Kurenai bajo la oscuridad. El silencio era tal que lo único que se oían eran las gotas de la lluvia cayendo.

–Tiene razón...–dije, mirando hacia el bosque–debo seguir a la persona que soy.

La ví sonreír.. todo bien hasta que el sonido de los truenos hizo que ella se aferrara con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, terminé cayéndome sobre ella y con mi cabeza entre la suavidad de sus pechos. Me sonrojé a tal punto que ella soltó una risita.

–¿Está pensando en lo mismo que yo, Hiashi?–me preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas de una manera sensualmente coqueta.

Eso solo sirvió para sonrojarme más, a lo que Kurenai respondió besándome en la boca y esparciendo sus labios por el contorno de mi mandíbula. Eso se sentía reconfortante, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba mientras ella me despojaba del manto que cubría mi espalda, sólo para proseguir con la parte de arriba de la yukata.

Se sentía bien, pero esta vez deseaba yo tomar el control de la situación. Así que invertí nuestras posiciones y la dejé bajo mi cuerpo.

Busqué detrás de ella donde empezaba su vestido y enseguida lo removí, dejando su cuerpo a mi vista hambrienta. Sin resistirme más, la agarré de las muñecas y sujeté sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Eso fue para darle a entender que yo deseaba tener el control esta vez.

Con mi mano libre, comencé a pellizcar sus pezones hasta que ya estaban erguidos, mientras mi lengua paseaba por su cuello con total libertad para bajar a sus dos hermosos pechos, donde me detuve para succionarlos con avidez. Kurenai sólo se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir demasiado fuerte. Sus gemidos contenidos se tornaron en risillas mientras mis labios descendían por su vientre y mi lengua jugueteaba en su ombligo.

–Me hace cosquillas..–río.

Sonreí y subí mis labios a su boca mientras, con cuidado, me hundía en su interior. Ella volvió a morderse el labio para contener sus gemidos y comencé a moverme con cuidado, evitando meter ruido. Cuando por fin acabamos, nos vestimos enseguida y dormí con Kurenai acurrucada en mi pecho.

No tuve pesadillas, pero los nervios de que nos atacaran me hicieron despertarme en plena noche. Cuando ví que Kurenai no estaba a mi lado, temí lo peor.

Salí de nuestro refugio, pero la encontré sentada en el "techo" mirando un cielo nocturno que poco a poco se empezaba a despejar. Eso me alivió un poco.

–¿Sucede algo?–pregunté, sacando la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera de la madriguera.

–No, sólo deseaba salir a mirar las estrellas–respondió con calma.

Saqué el resto de mi cuerpo y me senté a su lado. No hablamos, sólo nos quedamos ahí contemplando el cielo, sintiendo la tranquilidad de la noche mientras nuestras manos se enlazaban.

_"Sé que saldremos de esto vivos" _me dije. Tenía la esperanza de salir de ahí con Kurenai y en cuanto eso pasara, nos quedaríamos juntos.


	15. Sed de sangre ardiendo

Algo que he aprendido bien es que los ataques siempre ocurren en los momentos imprevistos. Pero quería distraerme de aquella idea mientras Kurenai y yo caminábamos en una laguna que estaba oculta a algunos metros de nuestro refugio.

Así que esa era la escena: ella y yo con los pies hundidos en el agua de una laguna llena de flores de loto en medio de un claro del bosque.

–Mire–dijo señalándome una mariposa de colores brillantes que pasó cerca de los dos.

Sin embargo, no pude mirarla con mucha atención cuando mis ojos quedaron clavados en un colibrí que descansaba en un nenúfar.

Miré hacia abajo y ví mi reflejo. De la nada, sentí que se deformaba hasta tomar mi aspecto a los diez años. Un niñito de cabellos largos, ojos temerosos y rostro lleno de sangre y lágrimas..

_"No eres más que una desgracia para este clan" _oí la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza... mi respiración se agitó y me tapé los oídos buscando callarla, pero volví a oírlo.

_"De haber sabido lo humillante que es tu existencia, te hubiese matado en cuanto naciste. Ahora sólo puedo obligarte a vivir como un paria"_

–¡Cállate por favor! ¡deja de atormentarme!–grité con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrí, ví a Kurenai mirándome preocupada.

–Perdón por eso..–suspiré.

Ella tomó mi mano firmemente.

–Shhh..–susurró con calma mientras su mano libre secaba unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.–Tranquilo.. no pasa nada...–Me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios–Todo esto va a pasar... ¿entendido?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, algo grande, brillante y caliente se estrelló sobre su frágil cuerpo, haciéndola volar por el aire y caer al suelo con fuerza.

–¡Kurenai!–grité asustado, dirigiéndome a ella para ver el estado en que estaba. No se veía herida pero sí se notaba muy débil en mis brazos.

Miré a todos lados, horrorizado con lo que acababa de pasar y buscando al responsable. Y fue cuando ví a Hiruko escabulléndose por los árboles.

Por primera vez en mi vida tenía esa sensación. Esa sensación de ira combinada con una sed de sangre. Ahora sí deseaba matar a Hiruko, ahora sí deseaba hacer daño de verdad.

Furibundo, corrí tras él con Kurenai en mis hombros. Por desgracia el peso de su cuerpo no me dejaba avanzar lo más rápido que deseaba. Así que llegué a nuestro refugio de la noche anterior y la dejé dentro.

Temiendo que fuese la última vez que la vería, le acaricié el rostro. Salí y me dispuse a hacer las cosas bien: Ví a Hiruko corriendo a una distancia razonable y, usando dos ramas secas, encendí fuego, fui tras él manteniéndome a una distancia razonable y, cuando ya estaba distraído, dejé el fuego ahí, esperando que se propagara. Cosa que no tardó en pasar.

Sabía que eso serviría para distraerlo de ir tras de mí, pero también lo hice para que se asfixiase con el humo y muriese ahí. Una muerte demasiado suave, pero al menos me cercioraría de que dejase de vivir.

Cuando regresé al refugio, encontré a Kurenai aún inconsciente. La cargué y me dispuse a salir corriendo de ahí, dispuesto a regresar a la aldea enseguida.

No obstante, el fuego se había propagado rápidamente y el humo estaba haciendo las cosas muy difíciles. Me detuve tratando de ver si entre las llamas podía divisar a Hiruko y no ví nada. Aunque sí pude escuchar bien sus gritos entre el calor. Sonreí.

_"¿Quién es la vergüenza del clan ahora, Hiruko?"_ pensé para mí y continué mi camino.

Por desgracia el humo se estaba metiendo en mi cuerpo, impidiendome cada vez más respirar. Pero debía seguir, al menos hasta alejarme a una distancia prudente del fuego.

Cuando al fin llegué a un arroyo, dejé a Kurenai en el suelo, con su cabeza descansando entre las flores. Y fue ahí cuando caí y cerré los ojos, asfixiado.


	16. La presa mata al predador

Toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos. Cada recuerdo volviéndose más horrible que el anterior. Creí que la película terminaría antes que pudiese abrir los ojos, pero una delicada mano rozándome el rostro me interrumpió.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ví las pupilas escarlata de Kurenai mirándome fijo en la oscuridad de la noche.

–¿Qué pasó?–pregunté incorporándome.

–Lo logramos, Hiashi.–me dijo sonriente.

–¿Logramos qué?

–Vencer a Hiruko.

Estaba sorprendido. Creí que esto llevaría más tiempo pero fue más rápido de lo que creí. No cabía en mi mismo de felicidad. Luego de que arreglara el asunto con el consejo Kurenai y yo estaríamos juntos.

Nos miramos, sonriendo con felicidad. Toda la esperanza que teníamos de estar juntos los dos se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos, en la ternura de su sonrisa, en la tibieza de sus dedos que se enlazaban con los míos.

Y sin poder resistirlo más, me lancé sobre ella, los dos rodando por entre las flores, juntos y enlazados. No pasó a mayores pero estábamos felices.

Cuando nos detuvimos, nos miramos y nos dimos un beso largo y dulce.

–La amo demasiado..–le dije.

Ella me sonrió.

–Usted es muy valiente, Hiashi. Me sorprendió lo que hizo.

–¿Usted está bien del daño ya?

Ella asintió.

–Solo fue un golpe pero me recuperaré. Ahora levántese y regresemos a la aldea.

Nunca antes me había parecido tan corto el camino. Menos estando junto a Kurenai, quien corría junto a mí, sonriendo.

No obstante, cuando ya estábamos bastante cerca de la entrada, algo afilado me dió en un brazo y caí al suelo soltando un gruñido.

–¡Hiashi!–chilló Kurenai, acercándose a mí–¿está bien?

Me limité a gruñir.

–Solo fue un corte. Pero no sé de dónde vino.–me levanté y no pude creerlo:

Un muy herido Hiruko venía con su látigo en la mano. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras severas y su rostro chamuscado reflejaba una ira terrible.

–Pensé que morirías en el fuego.–gruñí, poniéndome frente a Kurenai para protegerla de cualquier posible ataque.

–Estoy demasiado herido y quemado, pero con la poca fuerza que me queda me encargaré de matarlos a tí y a esa–le dirigió una mirada de asco a Kurenai–esa ramera.

La expresión que usó para referirse a Kurenai fue motivo más que suficiente para acercarme y asestarle un puñetazo a Hiruko. Debí haber peleado como hombre, pero ahora quería pelear sucio. Ante el golpe, Hiruko respondió alzando su látigo y trató de darle a Kurenai.

–¡Apártese!–le grité antes de que le cayera encima.

Furioso, Hiruko ató mi cuerpo con su látigo y comenzó a estrangularme.

–Primero te mataré a tí.. –me dijo mirándome sádicamente.–luego me voy a divertir con la mujer.

La presión hubiese seguido de no ser porque de pronto Hiruko abrió los ojos enormemente y el agarre de sus manos perdió fuerza hasta que me soltó y cayó al suelo.

Miré su espalda y ví una daga de buen tamaño clavado justo sobre su espina.

–No fue difícil.–oí la voz de Kurenai detrás de mí.

–¿De dónde sacó la daga?–le pregunté mientras me volteaba.

–La llevaba conmigo y la impregné en unas plantas venenosas anoche. Eso ya es suficiente para matarlo.–explicó.

Sonreí.

–Es magnífica.


	17. Hogar dulce hogar

Era ya un amanecer glorioso cuando regresamos a la aldea. Decidí llevar a Kurenai a su apartamento para que tomase una siesta bien merecida tras todo el tiempo fuera y después fui a hacerle una visita a la tumba de Hiromi.

Iba todos los días ahí a dejar las flores más hermosas, quería que ella recordara que no la había olvidado. Luego de acomodar los tulipanes, miré el collar de amatistas que le regalé una vez... Mi cabeza quedó pensativa por un buen rato, hasta que de pronto:

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, Hyūga.

Volteé y encontré a Tsume mirándome con su clásica sonrisita de siempre. Se la devolví, sintiendo que su presencia le volvía a dar normalidad a mi vida.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–pregunté con curiosidad.

–Sólo venía a ver a mi padre...–me respondió, soltando un suspiro algo entristecido.–Creo que no hace falta preguntarte qué haces tú.

–Sólo quise venir a dar un paseo y ver a Hiromi...–dije, mirando el collar que aún estaba en mis manos.

–Creí que la ibas a olvidar ahora que estás con Kurenai.

–Nunca podría hacerlo, Tsume. El primer amor jamás se olvida. Y eso me preocupa un poco ahora que mi relación con ella está llegando a un punto serio.

Tsume puso una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo y me miró a los ojos.

–Hiromi siempre ha deseado tu felicidad, Hiashi. Lo más probable es que estando en otro lado también deseará que tú seas feliz, aún cuando eso signifique estar con otra persona.

–Creo que tienes razón...–dije y ella me sonrió.

Entonces me dió un abrazo.

–Volveré a casa. Adiós.–me dijo y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Decidí regresar al clan y contarles lo ocurrido con Hiruko, lo dejaron pasar y también me dijeron que no tenían problemas con que Kurenai y yo estuviésemos juntos pero me negaron el renunciar a mi puesto de líder. Saludé a mis hijas y a Neji y después fui al apartamento de mi amada.

Pero cuando me abrió, parecía muy nerviosa.

–¿Qué ocurre?–pregunté preocupado.

–¿Podemos hablar?

Asentí, algo preocupado mientras entraba y me sentaba en uno de los sillones. Kurenai se sentó junto a mí.

–Mire, esto no va a ser sencillo de decir.

Palidecí temiendo lo peor.

–Verá, desde ayer estoy sintiendo alguno malestares y cuando desperté fui con un médico y...–vi brotar lágrimas de su rostro.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Ella bajó la vista y musitó:

–Estoy embarazada.

Esas dos palabras crearon una confusión extraña en mi cabeza. No estaba enojado, pero sí confundido.

–Tenía miedo de decírselo porque creí que el clan lo mataría por eso...

–Kurenai..–dije tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos–acabo de hablar con los miembros del clan al respecto y me permitieron estar con usted.

–¿En serio?–respondió secando sus lágrimas.

Asentí y saqué el collar de un pliegue de mi yukata que usaba como bolsillo.

–Tenga, esto es para usted.–dije colocando el collar en su cuello.

–Es precioso..–me dijo con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

–Se lo obsequié a Hiromi cuando le pedí matrimonio. Ahora quiero que usted lo posea.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–¿Se casaría conmigo?–pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

En lugar de recibir una respuesta verbal, Kurenai me besó en la boca. Cuando se detuvo, miró mis ojos aún embobados.

–Tome eso como un sí.–contestó acariciando mi mejilla mientras se sentaba en mi regazo.

Y nos quedamos así el resto de la tarde. Yo acariciándola con una mano y ella emitiendo un sonido similar a un ronroneo ante las caricias y acurrucada contra mi pecho.


	18. Epílogo

Miré en la cuna a la bebé que descansaba plácidamente. Era preciosa, su poco cabello de color castaño y unos bellísimos ojos color rojo muy claro.

Yo estaba asustado por volver a fallar como padre, así como también estaba viviendo el miedo permanente de que algo malo le pasara a la criatura. Pero Kurenai me decía que no nos pasaría nada, que lo peor ya había ocurrido y que ahora estaríamos bien.

A mi amada no le había sido fácil acostumbrarse a la vida en el complejo Hyūga desde que pasó a ser mi esposa. Aunque era lógico porque era una vida totalmente distinta a la que ella tenía. Mucho más estructurada.

No obstante, logré que ella se habituase gradualmente a esa vida, a mis reuniones con el consejo y a las extensas sesiones de entrenamiento con mis hijas y Neji.

También a ellos se les hacía extraño habituarse a la presencia de Kurenai en la familia. Neji era bastante indiferente al respecto pero eso era normal en él, además no parecía tener problemas con ella.

Fue con Hinata y Hanabi que fue más complicado. En especial con Hinata, quien a veces me decía que aún le resultaba extraño que su maestra pasara a ser su madrastra. No obstante, el asunto del embarazo estrechó los vínculos de ambas.

Y luego estaba yo, quien había estado muy preocupado esos nueve largos meses que la criatura crecía en mi amada. Cuando por fin pudo moverse y sentí las manos de la bebé empujando desde el interior del vientre de Kurenai, sentí paz. Porque sabía de alguna manera que estaría bien y a salvo.

Y cuando esta nació, los dos ya teníamos decidido un nombre: Hiromi.

Para ambos era un nombre especial. Para ella ese nombre simbolizaba a su mentora, a la mujer de la que aprendió mucho, a quien hasta el día de hoy tenía el agrado de llamar "sensei". Para mi, ese nombre simbolizaba al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que me dió la mano cuando todos le dieron la espalda, la mujer que me mostró que la vida no era tan horrible. No podíamos pensar en un mejor nombre.

Dejé a la pequeña Hiromi dormir y me fui a la cama. Era la quinta vez que me levantaba esa noche.

–¿Qué ocurre?–me preguntó Kurenai abriendo un ojo perezosamente.

–Solo quería asegurarme de que Hiromi estuviese bien.

Ella cerró los ojos por algunos segundo y tomó mi mano.

–Ella lo estará.

Sonreí levemente y me tendí junto a ella, rodeando su cuerpo suave con mis brazos y atrayéndola a mi.

–Pensar que hace dos años atrás fui una persona tan nefasta. Un predador lleno de odio y nada amistoso.

–Hiashi, no somos completamente predador o presa. Siempre tendremos de ambos pero nos verán como uno solo por la forma en que seamos con los demás.–susurró Kurenai besando mis labios.–y usted acaba de aprenderlo.

Ella tenía razón. Y no lo hubiese aprendido de no ser por ella, si me hubiese negado a ayudarla aquel día nevado, posiblemente me hubiese vuelto tan huraño al punto de terminar matándome o algo. Ella fue mi medicina, mi salvavidas, la luz que me alumbró cuando solo habían tinieblas en mi vida.

Así que la besé.

–Le agradezco por todo.

–No tiene nada de qué agradecerme, Hiashi.–fue su respuesta mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos.–, ahora trate de dormir.–me pidió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Asentí e hice lo mismo, esperando a que el sueño hiciese su trabajo.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
